Officer Down: BAU Family Time
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Basically some fun, most at Dave's expense. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Officer Down. It's been a while since we've seen JJ and Henry so we're going to be having a team gathering at the Rossi/Jareau home. I got nothing else for ya on the summary front so have fun.

Disclaimer: I've started a list of things I've changed if the show was mine. I sent part of it to the writers...they sent it back. Jerks.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat in his office during lunch looking at the picture that was sitting in the middle of the front of his desk. It was a picture taken about two weeks prior of himself, JJ and Henry. Dave had his arms around JJ, his head resting against the side of hers while Henry gaze up at them from his mother's arms. It was a professionally done picture, at Dave's request. JJ had asked why he wanted one done and he said, while he loved all the other pictures they had, it was always just one of them with Henry and he wanted one of both of them with their son that could be proudly displayed on his desk. The look JJ had gotten in her eyes told Dave he'd said the right thing. Course what followed also told him that. His cell rang, shaking him from his daze.

"Rossi,"

"Have you asked them yet?"

Dave smiled. "Hi to you too Jen."

"Hi Dave. Have you asked them yet?"

Dave leaned back. "I was about to. Got distracted."

"The picture isn't going anywhere Dave." JJ said. "I'm taking Henry shopping for dinner so,"

Dave stood, his cell still pressed to his ear. "Alright, I'm walking out of my office now, heading for Hotch first." he looked in Hotch's window. "And look at that, Emily's with him. Two birds with one stone."

"I don't think that fits here Dave." JJ laughed.

Dave smiled as he knocked on Hotch's door. "Probably not but it worked for the moment." He entered after hearing Hotch's ok. "Hey, you two up for dinner at the cabin tonight?"

Dave watched Emily and Hotch have a whole conversation with just a few looks. Dave had seen Hotch over the years with Haley and as much as Hotch loved Haley, Dave had never seen him interact with her the way he does with Emily. It reenforced Dave's knowledge that Hotch had found the right person for him, like he, himself had with JJ.

"I've got Jack tonight," Hotch said. "so if you don't mind him coming along."

Dave chuckled. "Hotch, I will never mind Jack coming. I'm sure he'd love to see Henry again."

Emily smiled. "That's true, he's constantly talking about wanting to see his little brother again."

"Dave!"

Dave flinched. He'd forgotten JJ was on the phone. He'd pay for that later.

"Sorry Jen," he mouthed seven to Hotch and Emily and left the office. "Hotch, Emily and Jack are good for tonight. I'm going to ask the others."

Emily and Hotch watched Dave go.

"He forgot he was talking to JJ." Emily said.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, that's not going to end well."

"Bet you anything she chews him out in front of us." Emily said, turning back to Hotch.

Hotch smiled. "I don't know but it'll be interesting to find out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan leaned against the door frame of Garcia's office. "You ready to head out Mama? Jayje wants us there by seven and since she seems to be gaining Rossi's temper, I do not want to be late."

Garcia smiled as she finished shutting down her babies. "Just give me two more minutes." she grabbed her purse. "You can't honestly tell me you're afraid of JJ."

"Not afraid," Morgan said. "careful."

Garcia laughed and nodded, not believing a word coming from Morgan's mouth. "Right, let's go so we're not late. Hate to see you quiver in fear."

"I said I'm not afraid." Morgan stated.

Garcia nodded. "I know."

"Garcia,"

"Don't worry Derek, your secret is safe with me."

"Penelope,"

"Come on stud muffin."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid turned off his car in front of Dave's cabin and looked at his passenger. Austin was looking at the cabin with a nervous expression.

"Hey," Reid took her hand. "they've already met you. Well not JJ but she's a lot like Emily so she'll love you. And Henry and Jack are easy to get along with."

Austin smiled. "That's because Henry can't even hold his own head up yet and Jack's three. It's hard to not get along with a three year old."

Reid smiled. "Come on, it'll be fine. They may act tough but once they're away from the office, they're just a bunch of kids."

"Even Agent Hotchner?" Austin asked as the two climbed from Reid's car.

"Even Hotch. He's not the same man when he's with Jack and Emily." Reid said.

Austin took Reid's hand and followed him up to the front door. Reid raised his hand to knock when a voice stopped him.

"Spencer, we did not give keys to the team so you could still knock." Dave said coming up to the two with Mudgie.

Reid laughed. "Sorry Dave, I forgot I had it."

Dave shook his head and looked at Austin. "It's nice to see you again Austin."

Austin smiled. "You too Dave." she looked at Mudgie. "And who is this?"

Dave looked down at the dog. "This is Mudgie. He's supposed to be inside but decided to make a break for it when Morgan and Garcia arrived."

Austin stroked Mudgie's head while Reid unlocked the door and let the three plus the dog in.

"Spencer and Austin are here!" Dave called as he patted Mudgie's back to get the dog to go to his bed in the corner of the room.

"Dave," JJ came into the room. "did you really think I'd forget that you forgot I was on the phone earlier?"

Dave looked at the group to see who reminded JJ and saw Emily trying to hide behind Hotch. She peaked out long enough to mouth 'I'm sorry' then ducked back behind Hotch, who'd started laughing.

"No Jen, I didn't think you'd forget." Dave said.

Morgan raised a brow. "Man, how do you forget you're talking to your girlfriend?"

Dave fixed Morgan with a glare. "I'm in deep enough here, no need for you to help."

Austin pressed her face against Reid's upper arm to smother her laughter. The tension in the room was broken by one innocent voice.

"I'm hungry." Jack said from where he was sitting by Henry.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dinner went perfectly. There was laughter, as JJ still grilled Dave on forgetting she was on the phone and Jack filled everyone in on his monkey friend at the zoo. Austin relaxed as she saw Reid was right. The men of the team had fun teasing each other, mostly Dave and the girls laughed, not even bothering to help their men. Finally, everyone but Hotch, Emily and Jack had gone home. JJ had put Henry to bed before going to bed herself. Dave and Hotch had finished cleaning up the kitchen and walked back into the living room, finding a sight that made them smile. It appeared Emily and Jack had fallen asleep. Emily had taken up Dave's recliner and apparently Jack had joined her. Emily had tipped the seat back and Jack had curled himself up in her lap, his head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her while Emily's held him in place. Dave stepped softly over to the bookshelf where he had a camera sitting and picked it up. Moving back to Hotch, he snapped a picture. Hotch looked at the picture as it appeared.

"I know you two are being careful at work," Dave said quietly. "but I think this might be one for your desk."

Hotch smiled. "I think you might be right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I've got basically nothing to say after that ending. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
